


hot cocoa

by kennith



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Pining, dear lord forgive me but it seems i'm back on my bullshit, happy birthday izumi!! my boyfriend, izumi doesn't understand love, ritsu gives izumi good advice the novel, this is really self indulgent I Apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennith/pseuds/kennith
Summary: “...Who do you love, Kuma-kun?”





	hot cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY IZUMI!!!!!!! i'm crying in the club rn
> 
> wrote some gay shit for my bf's birthday! all i write is ritsuizu this is depressing

You always hated winter. You didn’t even mind the cold or anything (if you had a hot beverage anyways), you had more than enough coats to keep yourself warm, you just hated how the snow felt. You couldn’t get a good rest in it if you tried. It was too damp and loud.

That’s why when you first felt the beginning flurries of winter, you sighed and went to the store to buy some hot cocoa mix. You make some every time it starts to get cold out, because it’s the only way you could handle the freezing cold. Mao always liked your hot cocoa; you’d give him one of your spare thermoses full of the drink when you’d walk to school together. It’s a good thing Rei always leaves before you do to track down Kaoru and Koga before school because he’d always be on your ass for some, and you weren’t in the mood. Well, you were never really in the mood, but your point still stands.

Mao had classes before you did (mostly because you’d usually sleep through your first class), and he’d rush to his locker right when you entered the gates, waving goodbye and promising to bring your thermos back after school. You didn’t really care if he gave you your thermos back, it was practically his anyways. He’d stuck little stickers all over it and it was even patterned with his unit uniform’s plaid. Really you just kept it at your house so you could supply him with your hot cocoa.

After Mao left, enthusiastically waving goodbye and yelling that he’d return your thermos, you entered the school and changed your shoes, trying to remember which classes would be empty until second period. You finally decided on one where the teacher had a cushioned chair and left to go find it. You remembered that it had wheels on it too, and imagined what fun you could have spinning all around the room until you got yourself dizzy.

You passed Makoto in the hallway and were gonna wave to him, but you noticed that he looked angry. You were confused; you’d always seen him with a smile on his face, what could’ve made him so upset?

You got to the classroom and, surprisingly, saw Izumi there, rubbing his red cheek and leaning against a desk. _What is he doing?_ You thought. _What even happen--_

You finally realized, remembering Makoto. _Oh._

He seemed to notice your presence. He turned to you and scowled. “What the fuck do you want?”

“I saw Makoto walking down the hallway, Secchan,” you said calmly.

His angry expression dropped and he sighed. “So I guess you can assume what happened then.”

You nodded, and pulled a chair up next to the desk, cradling your thermos in your lap. It was nice and warm against your legs. Izumi sat on the desk, holding his face in his hands.

“So did he finally call you out on your shit?” you asked.

He glared at your through his fingers. “What shit?”

“Your stalkerish shit,” you answered.

He opened his mouth to retort, but closed it when he realized he couldn’t fight with you. “I just…” he started, looking at the floor, “...I get attached to people too easily.”

You perked up, interested.

“I really like him. No, I shouldn’t say that. It’s more like infatuation,” he began, putting all of his attention onto his swinging feet. He was too short for his feet to touch the floor. _Cute._ “I just… I get crushes easily I guess? I just liked feeling loved, and I tried to make him feel loved too.”

“How you acted around him wasn’t love, Secchan,” you spoke up. He looked at you, surprised. “It made him really uncomfortable. I’ve seen it myself; he didn’t enjoy it.”

“Then how would you act around someone you love then?!” he asked angrily.

That stopped you in your tracks. _Shit._

“Well…” you could feel your face heating up, but you continued. “When you love someone, you want to shower them in affection. Not the way you did, though,” you added before he could protest. “You want to tell them how much you love them, you want to shower them in gifts and send them long, embarrassing messages before they go to bed, you want to spend all day with them in bed and kissing them all over, you want to tell them how handsome they are--” you stopped yourself. “You get what I mean, Secchan.”

He stared at you. “...You sound like you’re speaking from personal experience, Kuma-kun.”

“And what if I am?” you said angrily, before realizing your mistake.

_Aww shit._

“...Who do you love, Kuma-kun?” he asked. He looked like a curious student. God, he was so cute you just wanted to kiss him--  
  
“He’s… really handsome, and he’s a huge asshole most of the time, but I love it,” you smiled and started gushing. “He’s really sweet when he tries to be, he’s really passionate about being an idol, he spends too long on his hair that just makes him look like he just rolled out of bed, and…” you took a sip of your hot cocoa and stood up. “...he’s sitting right beside me.”

He looked shocked. “Kuma-kun, I--”

You cut him off with a kiss. He gasped into it, and it gave you a chance to shove your tongue into his mouth. He moaned softly into your mouth, and you both broke the kiss for air, panting hard.

“You taste like hot cocoa,” he said, and you laughed.

“Want some more, Secchan?” you asked with a perverted smile, and he sputtered.

You both cut half of your classes that day to make out in the locker room, both of your mouths tasting like your speciality hot cocoa afterwards. You completely forgot about your thermos that Mao had, and when he texted you about it, you said that he could just keep it while snuggling Izumi in your winter coat, the snow falling all around you.


End file.
